Defective
by Shadowheartdragon
Summary: About an Eevee. And if I say anymore that will probably ruin the story, so just read the first chapter.
1. Evolve

I had waited my whole live for this. To evolve. My name is Silver. Wanta know why? I'm shiny. I don't actually sparkle or anything, I'm just different from others. Like color-wise.

Anyways, as I was saying I was going to evolve. I'd never felt so excited, it was like I could float off any second. I was like any other Eevee, lived my life along with my trainer. Of course, like most other Eevees, I didn't know many moves, and the trainer would like me to be stronger. And it wasn't just the trainer it's pretty annoying to be switched out so often, and have no part in the actual battle. Do you know what it's like to spend, like more than half of your life inside a stuffy, boring, cramped pokeball. I mean couldn't my trainer at least given me something more, I don't know, comfortable, like a luxury ball? I wonder if I stuff them inside the pok.. Oh wait never mind not talking about that!

It was a sunny, green day, the sky as clear as a crystal. I was actually out of the pokeball (this rarely happens) just enjoying the cool grass, and the soft breeze and the _whosh_ of the waves as they lapped the beach. Then the trainer placed three rocks in front of me. They all sparkled so brightly in the sun that it was hard to make out the colors. One was a fiery orange-red and looked as if it was glowing. The middle one was blazing yellow, and when I hovered my paw over it my fur stood on end. The third emitted a slight blueish radience,but aside from that looked colorless.

Honestly, I had no idea what each did except make me evolve. I didn't know what I would turn into. So I decided to touched the one that had intrigued me, the yellow, that now on further inspection, emitted small sparks. Slowly I reached out my paw, I mean I didn't know what was going to happen, if I explode or anything. And I touched it. It's smooth surface tingled against my paw. And I waited. And waited. Waited. And nothing happened. I heard the trainer snort "Must be a defective stone," and moved my paw to the colorless stone, and again nothing happened as I touched the smooth surface. And again my paw was moved, and again nothing happened.

The trainer shook his head "No, it's not the stones, it's the pokemon," he muttered and looked directly at me. I cowered back from the gaze, the cold, hard, unforgiving gaze. "It's YOU thats defective" he whispered. Somehow this unnerved me more than his yelling. He said nothing as he got up, as he lifted his foot, as he kicked me across the clearing, then walked away. Black sparks jumped in my vision, then followed by purple, blue, and yellow dots clouded my vision. I could feel nothing. Nothing but sadness as the word "defective" echoed in my skull. I was no longer "Silver," not anymore, now I was "Defective". "Such a fitting name" was the last thought I had before I blacked out.


	2. The blobs

**Yes, the trainer is a very jerkity jerk. Ok, in case you don't understand the last part(it's sorta counfusing) the trainer blames Silver for not evolving, and calls her defective. She, being very...umm..naive,thinks that the trainer is right and that there is something wrong with her, and contuines to rename herself as "Defective". Anyways, because I do not like to call her "Defective", if she is metioned again in these notes, I will call her "Silver". That is untill she gets a new name, Hehehe.**

**I don't own Pokemon(although it would be fun to have a real-life one... hmm I wonder if I can teach my dog Water gun, then again, she will barely reply to her name)**

* * *

Slowly I opened my eyes. It was dark, and a sliver of the moon shone through a thick covering of dull gray clouds. I could barely make out the dark shore, or the hills. I become dimly aware of a aching on the side I was laying on. How come my trainer isn't here? Oh, yea he.. he... left me. I begin to turn to look at my flank. I stopped as soon as I started. It hurt so bad, I almost forgot how to breathe. It hurt everywhere, not just on the flank, and not just an ache. I felt like a dart board. I gritted my teeth, and rolled."Aahhh," I yelled, then couldn't move, my muscles locked. I don't know how long I spent like that but it felt like hours with the pain. Slowly I began to relax my muscles. Finally I tilted my head to see why it hurt so much.

At first I couldn't see anything. Not because it was dark, nor that fur blocked it, but a think layer of blood had harden. The fur matted with blood was brittle, and at some places I couldn't see any fur. I started to lick it to see it better. At first it stung, but soon it was tasted metallic, and sometimes I felt something hard scratch my tongue. Gradually I licked off most of the blood. Some places the fur was gone and rocks were they too. At first I thought they were there because they had stuck to the blood, but when I tried to pick it up with my teeth it stuck. They were stuck to the skin.

I took a deep breath. Its ok, it only like there is 11 rocks stuck into to me. I gripped one in my teeth, and pulled it as hard as I could. As the rock came out, I flinched. Ow. Ow. That hurt. Ow. The place where the rock had once been was now quickly oozing blood. I started licking it again and again. The blood hadn't even faltered. Now was thee time to panic. I can't pull all of these out, I'll lose too much blood. Now the sun had started to come up, turning my silver pelt red. For a second I thought it was blood and almost fainted.

Struggling, I crawled to where the stones had been, leaving blood in my wake. To my surprise they were all the still there. I pawed them closer to me. I don't know why, maybe because they made me feel safe. Now I felt compelled to keep them. The pain in my side pulled me out of my thought. "Ok," I thought out loud "here are the options. 1. Stay and wait for someone to find me and 2. Crawl far enough to find a human." Neither of them seemed like a good thing to do. This seemed to be a very deserted part of the beach. I looked around at the clearing, then the dawn reddened water on the right. On the left there was a lush, green forest about 100 feet away. Then I thought about my other option. No, I can't I'll faint. Then an idea popped in my mind. If I scream I might get some attention.

I drew in air until my lungs hurt. Then I screamed as loud as I could. It sounded like claws on umm.. those flat, black things that humans write on. I gasped for air. My head spun, and it felt like a brick. My head flopped down with a _thunk,_ my vision blurred. _No one heard me_ I thought _now I'll die here_. But out of the corner of my eyes, I watched as yellow blobs filed out of the forest. I tried squinting, but that made my head pound. I couldn't tell how many blobs there were because they were all together. Either they were closer, or they was more of them. Now a blob was in front of me. It had markings. How can a blob have marking? Slowly, my vision steaded. It wasn't a blob, it was a pikachu!

* * *

**Uhh, this was hard to write. I hate blood, and writing abouts isn't that easy. Plus, have anyone noticed how unoptimistic Silver is?.Also, for some reason my notes in the other chapt. didn't appear. So, again, you can submit OC's. Just give name and what pokemon. I'll take them untill the 20th. So on 7/20/2014. Thank you people that review it really makes my day. :D**


	3. Rodger

Hmm.. a pikachu. How did I even know that it was a pikachu, I mean it's not like we go around saying our species name. "Uhh" I moan as fatigue caught up to me. The pikachu stared at me mystified. I moaned again, my side was killing me. Literally. Another pikachu popped up, smaller than the first. Then another. Lastly a puny pikachu with a brown satchel appeared at my other side. I took in a small breath, it hurt to take larger ones, and faintly smelled grass and apple on the pikachu. Finally, Puny (I didn't know his/her name) twitched their ear, and started to examine me. I flinch even though they don't touch me. No pokemon had ever even gotten close to me.

Eventually, Puny flicked his/her tail, and the others, two more had appeared by now, started to pick me up. Then a thought pops up in my mind.I started taking short, shallow breaths. I forgot how to breathe. The stones. The only thing now left of my past. I figure out how to breathe again, and manage to gasp out "stones". Now Puny turned around,studied them for a few second and stuffed them into its satchel, although seeming not wanting to touch the yellow one for too long. I relaxed, slightly, as the pikachu carried me. The sun had risen, scattering long shadows across the grassy path toward the forest. Tilting my head up I saw Hoothoots and Noctowls retreating to their nest, and Altarias waking up and starting to sing. They sounded like a melody I heard once, on a thing the humans called a "piano". Listening to this breath-taking sound, I closed my eyes and relaxed to the beat of the walking pikachu as I drifted to sleep.

Mmm, that was a good nap. My eyes flickered open. Ok, I'm in a house. Thats located on top of a tree. Wait. HOW'D I GET INA FLUFFIN TREE! "I see your awake" said a male voice behind me. Startled, I screeched "DONTKILLME". "Ok," he replied "by the way what is your name?".

"Defctv" I murmured

"What?"

"Defetve"

"Did anyone ever tell you you're bad at talking?"

I sighed very, _very_ loudly. "Ok, you don't want to tell me your name," I responded with a _hmmp_. Wait, who am I talking to, I never even bothered to turn around! Quickly I rolled over before he exited. I glimpsed what the tree house looked like, since I was located in a corner. It was made out of a a light brown wood, and had no furniture. They other only thing that was there were so berries, and a container, of which I had no idea of what it was made of, that contained water. I assumed that was for me. To the left was a door sized hole. And on every wall there was a window, but two on the longer walls. Sunlight reached inside touching every corner on the tree house. Apparently the stranger hadn't moved. It was a pikachu with a large tuff of fur on his head and green eyes. I questioned him "what's your name?" His eye or eyebrow rose. Do pikachu even have eyebrows. Do pokemon even have eyeb-"Rodger" he replied.

"What?" I said startled

"What do you mean 'what'? You asked me my name!"

"Oh yea, I did, didn't I." I laughed

Rodger shook his head and sighed "Yea, you did."

"Your name is weird."

"Well that's insulting."

"But aren't all the other pikachus' named, like, Thunder or Shock or something"

"But aren't all the other Eevees', like, evolved or something" he mocked.

I bit the inside of my mouth. "Defective," I said barely loud enough for him to hear "that's my name." Rodger laughed." Your kidding right?" His face was skeptical of me. Tears brimmed on my eyes making the world hazy. His face fell solemn, "Wait, you're not kidding? What idiot named you th-" I had enough of this.. this annoying pokemon "Leave me alone," I whispered as tears rolled down my face. "What did you say?" as if he couldn't hear me."Leave me alone!" I screamed "is that clear enough for you idiot!" Rodger was taken aback at my sudden outburst. 'Oh' was all he reply. He slowly turned his back to me and walked to the exit, the door to the left. He looked back at me, but I did not meet his green eyes. When I looked up his was gone.

Suddenly, I felt loneliness swell up inside me. Did I do the right thing? No, I sent away the only pokemon nice enough to come and talk to me. Oh, what did I do!

* * *

**Honestly, how do pokemon know each others name if they don't tell them?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own pokemon, only my OC's**


	4. Hes' back

I laid my head on my paws. So lonely. Rogder come back I thought I didn't mean it. Ears poked through the window. I lifted my head. "Rodger?" I asked hopefully. The rest of the head came though the window. Oh, it was Puny. I uttered a sigh. "No," Puny replied "were you looking for him?". I lowered my head, "yeah, umm.. if you umm.. see him, can you tell him I'm sorry." He raised a eyebrow or eye or whatever pokemon have! "Hmm... may I ask for an explanation?," he inquired. My ear twitched "Urr.. could I not tell you?" he dismissed his question with a wave of the paw. "Anyway, my name is Bolt. I am the pikachus' doctor. Ahh, I see your side is healing nicely," Bolt perked.

I looked at my torn side. I had totllay forgot the injuries. All the stones had been removed, and the blood washed away. Patches of pink skin shown though the thin silver fur that had started to grow back. My stomatch rumbled. I stared at the floor, then hungerily at the berries. I stared at Bolt, waiting for approval so that I could eat the berries, he nodded his head and began to examine me. I took a bite out of one of the pink berry with white dots all around the center(Yes I am aware there is no such berry), and then spit it out. It was spicy, and my tongue burned. Quickly, I started to lap up water.

Bolt snorted "don't you know anything about berries?".

I replied "No, I was never out of my pokeball"

"You mean you're a pet?"

"No, a um..."

"How'd you get so beat up, tried to run away, but failed?"

"No."

"That doesn't tell me anything."

"I umm.. left to die, I guess."

"I thought trainers were supposed to take care of their pets."

"I'm NOT a pet!"

"Mmm.. OK fine. How did you get into this state then"

"I didn't evolve, so he left me"

"How did you get all the cuts though?"

"He might have kicked me."

"He might have kicked you? What does that mean?"

"OK fine he kicked me"

"Well he's a jerk"

"NO! He gave me food and, umm trained me and..."

"You're really going to stick up for him?"

I bit my lip. But it was my fault that I didn't evolve. Wasn't it?

"I want a sweet berry"

"Eat the light purple one"

I closely examined it, trying to remember it for later. It was ireaggularly shaped, and a almost soild lavender in color, with tiny, tiny darker specs. Carefully, I took a small bite. It was sweet and had the texture of peaches. "You should be able to leave the house in about a week. Oh, and here is your stones." He handed me his satchel off his shoulder.

* * *

_One day later..._

"Rodger! I'msosorryandIdidn'tmeanitandpleaseforgiveme!" "What in the world did you just say?" Rodger chuckled." I'm sorry I really didn't mean it!" I almost screamed. Rodger looked me in my eyes "It'll be fine, IF you tell me why you did scream at me". So I told him the story of how I was almost never fought, and how I really wanted to evolve but couldn't. He looked at me sympathetically.

* * *

**I'm I didn't really know how to do this. Or end it.**


End file.
